ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Info About the Sword
Near the beginning of a ceremony, which is about the opening of 'The Krusty Krab 2', Ratchet and the gang asks Kiva about something they know. Kiva: I take it you guys wanna know about the sword. Ratchet: At least, a little.. Kiva: Well, I'm still trying to get some info about the sword. Clank: Let Kara handle this one. Hunting is her specialty. Especially for recon missions like this. Kiva: Okay, sounds fair. - Mr. Krabs comes on the stage and greets them to this ceremony. Before he can open 'The Krusty Krab 2', he is about to announced the new manager position to one of the employees. SpongeBob is getting very excited for this. Kiva: Look, Spongebob.. I just wanna say that even if you don't get the manager position, you'll still be a manager to me. Spongebob: Thanks, buddy. - The manager position goes to..Squidward? Spongebob gets up and goes to the stage anyway. Mr. Krabs explained that he's just a kid and being a manager is a very serious job, so he goes back to Ratchet and the gang. Karasu and her Ghost came back shortly after. Kiva: So, you find any info about the sword? Ghost: I have found nothing in the archives. Karasu: Let's go back to Spongebob's home first. Looks like he's upset. Kiva: That's because he didn't get the manager position, just because he's just a kid. Ratchet: I didn't see the difference.. Kiva: Anyway, let's go. - As the gang go back to SpongeBob's house, Patrick shows up to the stage and crashed the party. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the gang takes SpongeBob back home and discuss over the sword. Alister: What do we got? Ghost: The Sword of Tengu was discovered by the Shredder, or Ch'rell, many years ago. It was reported that its missing since then. Kiva: *making ice cream in the kitchen* So, you're saying that he lost it? Ghost: Well, he might have. The TCRI reported that the sword is too dangerous to weild. Kiva: Well, that's something.. *gives bowl of ice cream to Spongebob* Here you go, Spongebob. SpongeBob: *sniffs* Thanks.. Ratchet: So, where is it now? Clank: That information has been deleted. Kiva: That's not helping at all. Anywho, Spongebob, I'm sorry that you didn't get to be manager. Spongebob: I just..need some time alone.. - Spongebob walks out to an ice cream bar, leaving Ratchet and the gang rattled. Reia: Wow.. I didn't think this is supposed to be special to him. Karai: Me neither.. Ratchet: So, what now? Kiva: I guess he needs to be alone since he is in a depressing mood. I can't believe Mr. Krabs gave the manager position to Squidward instead of Spongebob. It's so unfair to him! Ghost: And to think, he's very looking forward to this event.. Ratchet: I almost forgot. Here's something from us, Kiva. - Ratchet has handed a small box to Kiva, who's gotten curious over the present. Kiva: Gee, what's in the box? Karasu: Since the captain already gave you a token of friendship, I believe it's my turn to show you mine. - Kiva opened the box and a Ghost, with a purple coating with several spikes on both sides, flew up and sees Kiva. Kiva: Wow, this is so cool! Clank: Kiva's own Ghost? Ghost: Yeah, we thought she can use one. Karasu: There's one problem. This new Ghost can't speak. Kiva: Hey, I'm Kiva. What's yours? - Kiva's Ghost moves around her once. Reia: Do Ghosts have names, Kara? Karasu: No, but they have different skins and features, like mine. Kiva: Gosh.. I never knew that. Karasu: If you want, you can name your Ghost. The choice is up to you, now that you have your own. Kiva: Okay. I'll name it Violet. - Violet circles around Kiva multiple times. Terra: This Ghost kinda reminds me of Kirby. Clank: Because of his kindness? Terra: Yep. I think you and Violet are getting along just fine. Kiva: Aw.. Thanks, Terra. I just hope Spongebob is okay. Ratchet: I'm sure he'll be fine. Ghost: I hope you're right about him. - Kiva and the others are heading back to the starship for rest. Category:Scenes